


Dare To Meld

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Spock to meld them into one soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare To Meld

Enter my mind and see me bare.  
Our love has always been fully there.  
  
Watch us as we strip away our insecurities.  
Friends once, now lovers, tell me please,  
  
That this will become our new destiny.  
To live side by side, beyond eternity.  
  
Take that step, and meld with me.  
So that we can truly be.

 

 

 

 


End file.
